


1 - El Beso

by Drakonov



Series: Microrrelatos [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Human Rocket Raccoon, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, frunció el ceño. Extrañado, examinó su alrededor, al encontrarse ligeramente más alto, habiendo cambiado de posición sin haberse movido un ápice pero no siendo esto la única razón de su turbación. Un cosquilleo, algo diferente en su propiocepción sin embargo. Al mover sus manos, y después el cuerpo, comenzó a alarmarse.





	1 - El Beso

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, frunció el ceño. Extrañado, examinó su alrededor, al encontrarse ligeramente más alto, habiendo cambiado de posición sin haberse movido un ápice pero no siendo esto la única razón de su turbación. Un cosquilleo, algo diferente en su propiocepción sin embargo. Al mover sus manos, y después el cuerpo, comenzó a alarmarse.

— ¿Quill? ¿Chicos? —Preguntó, cauto, tratando de ocultar la confusión que la situación le generaba.

Su corazón latía rápido. Miró hacia los lados, con los ojos abiertos como platos; irguiéndose, el considerado peso y distribución de su propio cuerpo le desestabilizó, teniendo que sujetarse de Quill para no caer.

— ¿Por qué estáis tan bajos? —Cuestionó, una brizna de angustia recorriéndole.

— ¿Rocket?

La voz de Quill le hizo mirarle, a-

— ¡AHHHH!

— ¡AHHHH!

Peter sintió que su corazón saldría de tan desbocado como se hubo acelerado por el susto, empujón incluido, y Rocket trataba de enfocarse, estabilizarse en algo.

Había cerrado los ojos en el momento exacto, una suave presión sobre su hocico y ahora... ¿Dónde estaba su hocico? Bajó su mirada, y su pulso subió a compás de sus pensamientos, que transitaban veloces entre la sorpresa, el descubrimiento de sí mismo —tratando de dominar su _propio_ cuerpo— y la rememoración, constante y reiterativa, de una posibilidad que nunca había aceptado posible. Juntó, admirándolas estupefacto, sus manos en el aire, con la yema de sus dedos rozando las uñas como pequeñas garras que ahora tenía. Palpó lenta, y no obstante nerviosamente su cara, comenzando por la nariz y bajando hacia la boca, donde detuvo sus movimientos al humedecer ligeramente sus labios.

— ¿Rocket, estás bien? —La voz de Quill llamó su atención, pero aún más lo hacía rascar sus orejas de mapache, sobre la cabeza, a través de las cuales denotaba el tono de voz alarmado—. ¿Esto es normal? No sé si será normal, pero me estás asustando. Y estás —miró hacia abajo, subiendo repentinamente su mirada—- OH DIOS MÍO, ESTÁS DESNUDO.

Rocket trató de cubrirse, apretando los dientes por la vergüenza.

Los Guardianes se acercaron, con diferentes grados y demostraciones de sorpresa —a excepción de Drax, que únicamente alzó su mirada y volvió a bajarla—. Gamora le acercó una manta, algo con lo que cubrirse temporalmente, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Asintió, asimilando aún la altura de sus compañeros. O, mejor dicho, la _suya_. Mantis tocó su brazo, y el contacto le hizo sobresaltarse. Similar, sin pelaje mayor que separase la mano de Mantis y su piel que una capa de vello perceptible pero irrelevante. La guardiana lloraba de la emoción, entre la suya propia y la de Rocket, sentimientos entremezclados que el mismo guardián era incapaz de ordenar.

— ¿Sabías si esto podía pasar? —Dudó Gamora.

Bebé Groot saltó desde el hombro de Gamora, recogiéndole con las manos, percibiendo la madera de Groot rasparle suavemente. — ¿Yo soy Groot?

Rocket contestó un gesto poco claro, probando, moviendo las articulaciones de su cuerpo. Adquiría poco a poco estabilidad, perdida debido al repentino cambio; no se acostumbraba aún a la extraña sensación de los labios, pero no le era incómoda. Tampoco a la desnudez de su piel ni a su altura, pero conservaba las orejas y la cola.

—Sabía que había una posibilidad —aclaró. Su voz no había cambiado, afortunadamente.

— ¿Es permanente?

Volvió su mirada a Peter. Sus facciones y temple demostraban la curiosidad insaciable en el brillo de su mirada, y el asentimiento como respuesta recibida no menos aumentó tal.

—Tendremos que conseguirte ropa nueva —comentó, aún maravillado.

Rocket permaneció con su mirada sobre él, repitiendo una vez más en su mente, ordenando lo sucedido y resolviendo la respuesta a la razón con una sonrisa, petrificado ante él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Rió Peter, nervioso, incómodo.

Mantis soltó un grito de emoción estridente, que había acallado hasta ese momento.

—Eres un cacho idiota —Quill estaba dispuesto a discernir—, pero eres el idiota que quiero.

Peter, aun abriendo la boca no concebía vocablos acertados.

— ¿Qué? —Acertó a pronunciar, un deje histérico en la risa confusa que emitió—. Rocket, creo que t-

Gamora pasaba pañuelos a Mantis, para limpiar sus lágrimas y la sangre de su nariz que, inevitablemente, fue propiciada cuando Rocket negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como no le habían visto nunca, y tomando a Quill por su camiseta le acercó violentamente a sus labios, besándole una sola vez, firme y consistente, guiándose por un instinto recientemente obtenido. En él, extasiado, la esperanza perdida de convertirse en humano avivaba el éxtasis en sus acciones, tanto tiempo atrás negando la posibilidad del _beso de la persona a quien más amase, amándole de vuelta_ , que le daría su antropomorfismo verdadero.

Peter, petrificado, asimilaba apenas el torrente de emociones, el suceso, porque en las acciones de Rocket estaba escrito que _sabía_ y sintió su cara arder cuando el _hombre_ , frunciendo y humedeciendo sus propios labios — _sintiéndolos por primera vez_ , se recordó— volvió a dirigirse a él, para dejarle otro beso, mucho más controlado, en los suyos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Iniciamos la colección de Microrrelatos!!


End file.
